Honeydew Inc.
Honeydew Inc. '''(also known as '''Honeydew Incorporated,' Honeydew Enterprises',' Honeydew Corp.', Honeydew Industries or Honeydew Conglomerate) was founded by Simon and Lewis, with inspiration from Duncan's Tekkit with Duncan series, with the goal of creating a Jaffa Cake factory to export Jaffa Cakes to the far reaches of Minecraftia. The Jaffa factory itself will sit upon a grand complex with many attractions including: a roller coaster, an egg shaped chicken house, and a gigantic, demonic cow with glowing red eyes. The name of the company was changed in episode 12 of the series; Simon quietly informed Lewis and Duncan that the name of the company had been officially changed because Honeydew Inc. had gone bankrupt following a lawsuit against the company which involved cases of employee manslaughter. With the food court built, Honeydew Inc. now also sells tea, coffee, beer, and hot dogs - there were plans for expansion of the food court menu later on in the series. In MoonQuest, the company's name was changed to J.A.F.F.A. History Honeydew Inc. was founded by Simon for the production of Jaffa Cakes for himself. He was aided by Lewis and Duncan who helped build the Honeydew Inc. Shed. After some remodeling by Simon, the Shed was expanded to the Honeydew Inc. - Dormitory 1 (the sign misspelled dormitory, stating Domitory 1 instead). Honeydew Inc. soon meets up Sips Co.employee Sjin who states that Sips Co. owns the land next to the construction area for Honeydew Inc. Jaffa factory. The trio then goes to the land now owned by Sips Co. and grabs the flowers they had planted there in an attempt to be carbon neutral. After Sjin leaves, Duncan tells Simon and Lewis to watch Sjin. The group starts to build the Jaffa Cake factory, but stop due to it becoming night and running low on marble (their main construction material). Sjin briefly left the server due to unknown circumstances (possibly reporting back to his superior - Sips), Simon decides to do some industrial espionage and if need be sabotage at Sips Co.'s new tool shed. He has to wait to do so for Lewis to return and not being able to remember how to craft a lever. When Lewis gets back the duo proceed in entering the shed to find nothing, but a blaring alarm is set off by Simon who stumbled on to a pressure pad. They manage to stop the alarm and quickly routed from the scene in case Sjin came back. Simon decides to give Duncan a budget for him to restart his Tekkit series if Duncan becomes Honeydew Inc.'s Research and Development branch head. Simon comes up with another way to sabotage Sips Co. by covering their new compound in Honeydew Inc. brand dirt. Simon, Lewis, and Duncan manage to finish the ground floor of the Jaffa Cake factory with Simon putting in the last block. Simon has recently built a company message board that express the goals of Honeydew Inc. Sjin soon returns and discovers what Honeydew Inc. has done. The Honeydew Inc. crew quickly run into their work shed to hide from Sjin. Sjin soon comes to the door with the trio trying to hide from him. Sjin then proceeds to tell them they will be sued and leaves after being shot by a skeleton. The trio then decides to build a portal under Sips Co.'s work shed to annoy Sjin. After finishing the portal they proceed to go to the nether to get Glowstone. After the expedition to the nether the trio find their portal surrounded with dirt. When they manage to get above ground, they find Sjin setting up a quarry for Sips Co. to get dirt. They soon start making trees grow to hide the Sips Co. work shed from their view. When they finish they decide to start work on their farm, but quickly change their mind and try to make a philosopher's stone and TNT. While Simon and Duncan worked on the farm, Lewis put together a destruction catalyst and a sizable amount of leftover TNT and set about carving a large area with the catalyst, getting it ready for their quarry to be established. Lewis manages to finish crafting the destruction catalyst, while Simon and Duncan work on making the garden. Lewis then starts planting and growing rubber wood trees for his orchard. Lewis soon uses the destruction catalyst to start on the quarry which is located under the Jaffa Cake Factory. The crew manage to finish the basement of the factory. Sjin soon sneaks in to the factory, but was quickly escorted out by Duncan. After all the work is finished for the day, the trio decide to build a fence around the Honeydew Inc. property. Lewis then quit his job. This was due to the fact that Simon had gone mad with power and forced Lewis to slave away on the farms under threat of being beaten by a stick. Lewis then applied to a job at SipsCo. Way later, Honeydew Inc.'s factory is shown more complete when Sips Co. decides to prank them by changing the one of the signs on the "To Do List Of Things To Do", switch the chest signs, and inserting made up signs. It is unknown if anyone from Honeydew Inc. knew about this. After a while, Sjin is fired by Sips because he caused the quarry to not work properly. Lewis ended up replacing Sjin. He gets a job as a trial member in Honeydew Inc. But he fails to replant crops and sugar after harvesting them and built a sub-par dirt fence around Honeydew Inc.'s rubber tree farm. Honeydew beats Sjin with his stick and fires him. Simon then voices his wish for Lewis to return. Sjin later founds Sjin Independent Dirt Trader in an attempt to outdo Sips Co. and Honeydew Inc. Simon and Duncan set about lighting up the quarry basement after it was attacked by two zombies and a creeper and the quarry was set to begin mining down; despite the creeper exploding inside its perimeter. Lewis had secretly stolen some materials from Honeydew Inc's work-shed, and Duncan noticed that some materials have gone missing, but neither he nor Simon suspected theft. Despite the theft, Simon and Duncan manage to finish the Honeydew Inc. quarry and pipe system. Lewis soon returned after being fired by Sips and is forgiven for his thefts. The trio soon witness the return of Sjin to Sips Co. The Honeydew Inc. staff continue work on the factory with Lewis and Simon adding machines and Duncan trying to make the building taller. Simon and Duncan soon go on vacation and leave Lewis to do some of the work while they are gone. Before he starts, Sjin showed up and also happened to be on holiday and helps Lewis by showing him where to find oil and get it back. The duo soon find some oil in the ocean and set up a oil rig to start pumping it to Oil Island so they can refine it and prepare to send it back to the factory. It's not yet known whether the oil will be used by Honeydew Inc. or Sjin's Independent Dirt Trading, or possibly even both. Simon returned some time later, and decided to finance a pig reserve near "Oil Island", where Lewis and Sjin allegedly killed the last of the Lesser-Spotted Derpy Pig, as a means of giving lost pigs a sanctuary. Lewis handed Simon his Destruction Catalyst to get him to make a tunnel to take the oil back to Honeydew Inc., but he accidentally destroyed some of the tanks storing the oil Lewis and Sjin had collected. Despite this, they successfully pipe the refined oil back to the factory. While work on Oil Island continued, there was a struggle for ownership of Honeydew Inc. when Lewis had used Duncan's share to make a Talisman of Repair and Simon had lost all of the other shares meaning Lewis' share was the only remaining share, and it was in Sjin's hands after Lewis gave it to him for helping setup Oil Island. The share went back and forth as accidents happened to Simon and Sjin, but Simon finally rescued the share. Honeydew Inc.'s disregard for Combustion Engine overheating caused their only fuel reserve and refinery to be obliterated, causing their plans for the power plant to be postponed. Simon suggests to use more natural sources of energy for their power station; interpreting the destruction of the Oil Island facility to be a sign from Mother Nature. After tidying up the mess from what was left of Oil Island, salvaging the remaining oil there and "giving it back to Mother Nature", Simon, Lewis and Sjin head back to the factory where Duncan returns from his camping holiday. A short time after that, Sips appears and confronts Honeydew Inc., demanding that Sjin returned to work as he had no time off at all, in fact. Sips and Sjin leave and Simon, Lewis and Duncan get to work tweaking the factory, adjusting an inefficient, but factory-looking setup Lewis had rustled together. After a while, they head outside and discover that Sips and Sjin are building a wall that will completely surround the Honeydew Inc. Compound, as Sips had bought out all the deeds to the surrounding area. After working on setting up a light system and fine-tuning Lewis' elaborate processing system, they discover that the Sjips Co. wall was completed and a mysterious flashing light in the distance. Using "Swiftwolf's Rending Gale", Duncan takes an initial inspection, but head back quickly after fears of being prosecuted for trespassing. After carrying out more work in the Factory, the trio discover that a small tunneling robot had gutted their work shed and cafe, removing Duncan and Lewis' beds. Furious, they confronted Sjin who stated it wasn't his intention to sabotage the work shed and goes with Lewis to inspect the damage. After repairing the walls with dirt, Sjin agrees to help out the company for a while. They install more quarries, find more diamonds and Lewis completes the power station, allowing the new quarries to function. After a night's rest, in which Simon has repeated nightmares about Pig Island, they resume work, but Simon heads off to the subject of his disturbed sleep in an attempt to get pigs there once and for all. Desperate for more dirt, Simon looks to the sky for divine inspiration, only to see a Sips Co. sign (and not Sjips Co. for unknown reasons) appear in the night sky. Simon calls out in reaction to the sign and Duncan rushes out to him thanks to his flying ring. On arrival, Duncan fails to see the sign in the sky and he and Lewis think Simon hallucinated. Determined to seek guidance for higher quality dirt that attracts pigs, Simon leaves Duncan and Lewis to work on the factory and takes an elaborate, but pointless minecart system to the Sjips Co. headquarters where he meets Sips in person. After traveling to the Sjips Co. Compound, Simon gives the Pig Island deed to Sips. Sips and Sjin have a conversation after saying that Sips tricked Simon. Simon builds a Pig Statue at Pig Island and Sips gets mad and tells Sjin Simon should have built the statue out of dirt. Sips and Sjin build a "data system" at Pig Island which breaks the statue and the replace it with dirt. There were various accidents such as creeper explosions. Sips and Sjin quickly repaired the damage, told Simon that he caused the accidents and took his Golden Armour as a payment. Simon discovers a Giant Head under his bed ; which is now Sjin and Sips dormitory in the jaffa cafe, and it tells him to keep working for Sips and Sjin. Simon builds the Sips Co. Pool Bar which sells pork burgers. Lewis and Duncan go to Pig Island and realize it's up to them to pull Simon down to Earth. Simon reveals the Head's location to Duncan and he Lewis and they go down there. Duncan breaks into the Head and finds out that Sjin is controlling it and that he tricked Simon. They find out that Sjin might actually be the true CEO of Sjips Co. Sjin escapes and wedges Simon, Lewis, and Duncan in a ladder hole. Later, Simon claims that the Giant Head is no longer controlling him and presents Lewis and Duncan the new notice board, and they start discussing the factory expansions. While Lewis and Duncan are showing Simon what has happened since Simon left for Pig Island, Sips comes into the factory, looking for Sjin. Simon promises to search for Sjin while Lewis is giving Sips a tour. Simon climbs into the controlling mechanisms of the Giant Head. Soon, Sips comes in and the Giant Head, now controlled by Simon, tells Sips that he is furious at him and wants him to treat Simon better. He tells Sips to work for Simon in the Jaffa Cake Factory. He also forces him to feed him the Golden Armour Sips had taken from Simon. After that, Sjin returns without clothes and starts to help building. While Sips is working at Honeydew Inc., Sjin has gone missing and Lewis commands Simon to find him. Simon ignores this command. Later, Sjin is seen running away from a zombie in only his loincloth. Sjin tells Simon and friends that his clothes have been eaten by wolves. Sjin asks if he could work at Honeydew Inc. temporarily. Lewis says" yes build him some armor to cover up his loin cloth" and Sjin then begins to make the factory walls. After that, Sips and Simon start working on the Jaffahampton, a little town that is near the factory which has a Pub, a Hot Dog Stand, and the Jaffa Cafe. Then finally, Sjin finishes the walls and the roof of the Honeydew Inc. building. The workers then brake off into small groups to do different types of jobs. Lewis and Sjin work on making a mass fabricator and putting covers over the inside of the factory to hide the giant face. Meanwhile Sips, Simon and Duncan build a Beer garden for them to drink in and attempt to make their first batch of beer. A creeper walks in and explodes but only causes damage and doesn't destroy any blocks. Using up all but four of the hops Duncan had grown, they then decide to build a farm to grow more hops. Duncan builds crops and sets it to be ready while Sips and Simon make Weed-x to stop the weeds. Sips then destroys some of the hops by walking on it and build a fence to stop it from happening again. Duncan then suggest to go get cows for the milk for the Jaffas, so he and Simon go off into the woods with wheat to guide cows back. Once they have reached the wall they both make different holes to get the cows through and fence them off in a pen. A second creeper then explodes and destroys some of the wall. The boys play again and Duncan has made some coffee for the three of them with Sjin in the tea room. They run in while buffed and throw a bucket of milk after he ask for some. It seemed that Sips is off on a business trip to Barbados leaving behind a note that said "See you later Shitlords", Duncan and Simon are shown around the new Honeydew Inc Factory. They went around the facility and saw Simon's penthouse and Simon's racing car bed was delivered, they fly to Duncan's lab (in the factory) with his many specimens and testing rats (one of which escaped) Simon lets out a creeper out of the cage and it explodes but doesn't leave a hole, Duncan claims that it is a genetic change that he is experimenting with, they visit many other floors that are currently unused. They head out to the pub and decided to try out the beer. The beer wasn't ready, and came out as "black stuff", which only succeeded in making Duncan blind and drunk. Simon thought it was perfect and had some himself but didn't get drunk as bad. They eat a terra wart, their bodies glitching out, and continue with what they were doing. So Lewis tells everyone to pick a job and get going with it, Simon decides that he wants a hot tub so Sjin helps him build it, while Duncan and Lewis talk about setting up the computers and having to make the automatic farm. They decide to make the automatic farm which Duncan does himself and leaves Lewis to make cables for the computers. Simon wants his hot-tub to be pre heated by lava, so he goes exploring and Lewis tells him that there are some in the condenser, he and Sjin do some quick and dangerous work by putting the lava down and then the Sjin putting the glass down quickly before the lava burns the whole factory down to the ground. In episode 82, the first batch of Jaffa Cakes were finally made. Sjin suggested that they (Sjin, Sips and Lewis) should eat the Jaffas behind Simon's back. Lewis was hesitant to do so, but before he could refuse, Sips began feasting on them, thus making Sips the first consumer of the Honeydew Inc. Jaffa Cakes. As of episode 92, Jaffa Cake production is in full swing with the final redstone to turn on the cake making machine placed by Simon. The cakes are being sent to a delivery truck made by Sips to be sent all over Minecraftia. Yogcraft Lewis, Duncan and Sjin return after switching modpacks to Feed The Beast, a completely standalone launcher to the vanilla Minecraft launcher. The modpack changes have brought Jaffa production to a complete stop; so Lewis, Simon and Duncan travel to a new part of the world to set up Outpost Gamma, at which they begin to study bees and Thaumcraft. Outpost Gamma is soon renamed to Site Bee. MoonQuest and MarsQuest Honeydew Inc beat SipsCo to the Moon in MoonQuest. In MarsQuest, the company's name was changed to J.A.F.F.A Co. Employees *President/CEO, Founder and commissioner, Chief Digger, Shareholder (100%) - Simon *Head Scientist, Chief Architect - Duncan *Head Worker/Manager - Lewis *Worker - Sips (Given orders to work for Simon by the Giant Head) *Worker - Sjin (originally interviewed as a trial worker, although failed miserably; still helps out occasionally, recently joined them when Sips started working for them) *Guards - Thunder and Bolt (Iron Golems) *Robo-butler - Jarvis (Iron Golem) *Bowl mixer - The Crusher (Iron Golem) *Resident Chicken - Clucky (Chicken) Possible Employee(s): *Mechanical Assistant - TheStrippin (Indirect employee to Honeydew Inc. Assisting Duncan's Science projects by building a rail system). Residents of Pig Island: *Jeremy Kyle *Trisha (Deceased) *Michael Porkinson *The Pork *Many, many, unnamed pigs Animal employees *Ermantrude - Cow *Bessie - Cow *Camilla - Cow *Miss Clucky - Chicken *Many, many, unnamed chickens Company Relations Frenemies: *Sjips Co (as of Episode 54 due to Sips being commanded by the big head (Simon) to work for Honeydew Inc.) *Sjin's Independent Trading (presumed absorbed by Sjips Co) *Nilesy's Best and Greatest #1 Importer and Exporter or Really Good Pools and Pool Accessories (Due to good relations with Lombucket Industries and Shakespeare in Jurassic Park) Friendly Companies: *Lombucket Industries (Due to Duncan's assistance) *Sjin's Farm is talked about being linked when all were at Site Bee *Rail Bros Inc. (due to Strippin being on friendly terms with Duncan) Enemies: *None as yet, although they have had bad relations with Rythian and Zoey Proasheck due to the poor relations with Duncan, employee of Honeydew Inc. Possible Enemies: *InTheLittleCorp (Due to Toby Cottrell stealing Torches, TNT, a Flint and Steel and Simon's bed from Honeydew Inc.) Unknown: *The Captive Creeper *The Crooked Caber Products and services *Jaffa Cakes *Hot dogs *Pork *Tea *Alcoholic brewed products (including Black Stuff) *Jaffa Cake transportation services *Many other Jaffa-related products and services *Cakes *Nuclear weapon development (planned) *Rockets Honeydew Inc. To Do List Of Things To Do Tekkit Simon set Lewis and Duncan up with a set of goals known as the Honeydew Inc. "To Do list of things to do". These are: *0 - Build Jaffa Factory - Completed *0.5 - Make Tons of Jaffas - Completed *1 - Build a Farm - Completed *1.5 - Get Some Croppages - Completed *2 - Build a Portal - Completed'' (Build a potty after Sips Co. changed it) *2.5 - Get Some Lightystone (Glowstone) - ''Completed *3 - Figure Out What To Build - Completed (planned the other buildings) *3.5 - Build Other Stuff - Completed (built more floors and buildings) (Note: 3 and 3.5 added for symmetry.) As of episode 21 *0 - Plan Factory Upper Levels - Completed *0.5 - Defend Local Area From Monsters - (Effectively)'' Completed ''when Sips and Sjin build a wall around all Sips Co. Land *1 - Find Oil And Pipe It Back And Store In Tanks - Completed *1.5 - More Quarries To Increase Materials - Completed *2 - Set Up Filter Pipes Properly - Completed *2.5 - Convert Work-Shed Into Cafe - Half Completed *3 - Set Up Automated Farm So We Don't Have To Do It. - Completed *3.5 - Grow Nicer Cocoa Beans That Aren't Gross - Completed ' As of episode 33 *0 - Sort the floors out Where's my penthouse?!?!?! - Completed *0.5 - Probably need a roof on dis thang yo ''- Completed'' *1 - Destroy Sips Co. Burn & Salt the dirt - Void *1.5 - More quarries to increase materials ''- Completed'' *2 - Get some animals! Pig Island is pigless - Completed *2.5 - Empty out the jaffa cafe '- Completed' *3 - Why are there no jaffas yet *4 - also I heard you could make ale + coffee ''- Completed'' *5 - come on I'm bloody starven here jeez-... *6 - build a bigger notice board ''- Completed'' *7 - give all your cool shit to Ssjin and make him pancakes (most likely put there by Sjin) Noticeboard #1 - "HONEYDEW INC BIG LIST OF THINGS TO DO PART FOUR" made by Honeydew *1 - Bring pigs to pig island - Completed *1b - something something jaffa *2 - a) really bring lots of pigs to pig island - Completed *2 - b) pigs are the future of pig island - Completed *3 - i) if you build it pigs will come '- Completed' *3 - ii) pigs pig piggy piggus piggles piiigs - Completed *Pigs, pig) Pig pig piggy pig pigs piggs piggy piggles - Completed *PIGGY PIGGY HOLE PIGGY PIGGY HOLE - Completed Noticeboard #2 - "Non Crazy Notice Board" made by Xephos *1 - Nano Armour - Completed *2 - Energy Link - Completed *3 - Fix Floor - Completed *4 - Roof - Completed *5 - Science Lab ''- Completed'' *6 - Solar Power -''' Half Completed (Relatively Low Amount, Not Suitable For Current Amount Of Machines)' As of episode 53: ' BIG LIST OF THINGS TO DO PART 5''' *1- FFS Build the Jaffa Factory -'' Completed'' *2 -A man needs his jaffas-Completed *3-Build cafe - Completed *4-Build food court - Completed *5-Beer - Completed *6-Move pork from Piggu Island - Completed *7-Lists are fun. More lists - Possibly Completed *8- Make first Jaffa Cake(How many more does he want???) - Completed As of Episode 56: Left Side- Jaffa Cookie-Cakes *Make Fab Chocolate - Completed *Deployer Machine Wheat - Completed *Bone Meal Production - Completed Right Side- Big Jaffa Cake-Cakes (Cake) - Completed *Clucky & Co. Completed *Source Cow *Get Milk Completed *Sugar - Completed Not on list. *Nuclear Weapons - '' ??? - This was a long way off the last time we checked in with Site Bee'' *Bees - Mostly, it seems they have given up on the series and Site Bee ''MoonQuest MarsQuest Locations Jaffahampton Jaffahampton is a small town that serves as a food court just outside of the marvellous erect tower of Honeydew. Inc. It consists of three externally identical wooden houses, except that the buildings have different wool signs on them - a teacup, a hot dog and a cup of black beer. There is also a garden for drinking and eating outside. The wheat and hops farms are nearby. Jaffa Café The Jaffa Café was built, originally intended as a Work Shed, but decided to be transformed into a Jaffa Café. The Jaffa Café will be a shop for buying coffee, Jaffa cakes and possibly cakes.The machines and chests were cleared out in episode 45, but no interior has been built. After Sips and Sjin joined Honeydew Inc. in episodes 53 and 54, they have resided in the Jaffa Café. Honeydew Inc. Hot Dog Stand The Hot Dog Stand was built in episode 56 and got a giant Hot Dog on the ceiling in episode 58. It will sell hot dogs made of pigs on Pig Island, but to this day no progress has been made. Honeydew Inc. Pub The Pub/Brewery was built in episode 56. In episode 60, the first beer was set to be brewed and the brewing process was complete by episode 64, but was largely a failure, producing 1 barrel of Watery Soup Youngster and 4 barrels of Black Stuff. This was due to Duncan forgetting to put wheat in the barrels. Honeydew Inc. Domitory 1 The Dormitory, misspelled as Domitory, was built between episodes 4 and 5 by Simon. It was originally identical to the Jaffa Café, but as the Jaffa Café was rebuilt in episode 58, it no longer is. It originally contained two beds and a quadruple bed and three chests, one for each resident. It was built for residue of Simon, Lewis and Duncan, but Sjin and Sips has also lived there. The Big Head In episode 48 it was revealed that there is a giant head under Simon's bed, which was later revealed to be Sjin's attempt to control both SipsCo. and Honeydew Inc. via Simon and Sips. It was used by Simon in episode 53 to force Sips to work for him. Honeydew Inc. Jaffa Cake Factory The Jaffa Cake Factory is a 9-floor(originally planned to be 13 floors) marble tower with stone brick vertical stripes. It has Simon's face made of lamps and "Honeydew Inc" written with red alloy wire on it. The factory construction began in episode 5 and the exterior was largely complete by episode 59, though small changes are occasionally made. The interior is still being built. The factory consists of 9 floors and a basement, all colour-coded. *Power Station - The power station was a chamber underneath the basement. It contained four combustion engines. The engines exploded before episode 42 and destroyed both the chamber and parts of the basement. *Basement - The basement is used to access the quarries and was formerly used to store oil and water for the power station below. The basement went through renovations in episode 49. It now has a marble brick floor and is colour-coded red. It is currently sealed of with glass. *Ground Floor - The ground floor is used for duplication and smelting metal, creating advanced alloy, and carbon plates. It also contains most of the IndustrialCraft machines, such as the extractor, macerator, electric furnaces, recycler, and mass fabricator. It is the home of the late Wall Of Machines and has a stone brick floor and is colour-coded yellow and black. *First Floor - The first floor is a four-block wide walkway, nine blocks higher than the first floor. It is used to hold up the lighting beams of the first floor and contains the sorting system. The first floor has birch wood flooring and is colour-coded yellow and black. *Second Floor - The second floor is the main storage floor. It contains most unused materials in crystal chests. There are also two condensers, a project table, a crafting table III, and an alloy furnace. The second floor has oak wood flooring, and is colour-coded brown. *Third Floor - The third floor is a research lab and production line for railways. Its goal is to make enough rails to create a rollercoaster and a rail service for transporting eggs. Currently it houses 2 coal coke ovens and a blast furnace. The fourth floor has birch wood flooring and is colour-coded orange. *Fourth Floor (Jaffa Production) - The fourth floor is where Jaffa Cakes and Cakes are assembled. It contains a crystal chest full of wheat and previously mixing bowl made of pumpkins, which was taken down by Lewis in episode 80, who attempted to remake it from orange wool. However it was ugly, and was completely destroyed by Sips. The fourth floor has birch wood flooring and is colour-coded light blue. *Fifth Floor (Freezer) - The fifth floor is labeled "Freezer" and is going to be a storage level for Jaffa Cake ingredients. Lewis wants to build a refrigerator out of ice for the ingredients. The fifth floor's floor is made out of snow and is colour-coded magenta. One of the lamps on this floor is a off-shade from the others, which both viewers and the crew have made comments about. *Sixth Floor (Lab) - The seventh floor is Duncan's laboratory. It is designed for multiple science projects. There are four cells for hostile mobs and water cells for squids, including one squid that has filled the water with ink. It also hosts the automatic wheat production. The sixth floor has marble brick flooring and is colour-coded lime green. *Seventh Floor (Core) - The seventh floor is a computer core that will soon control all actions of the factory. Currently, a very basic computer is held there that is capable of controlling the automatic wheat machine one level below. It also contains a warming system for the hot tub on the level above, of which a few remarks have been made (and silenced) about taking it down. The seventh floor has basalt brick flooring and is colour-coded dark blue. *Eighth Floor (Penthouse) - The eighth floor is a luxury penthouse designed for Simon. It currently has a car bed, a robot servant called Jarvis, and a hot tub. This hot tub is said to serve as a time machine, and Simon has banned everyone from getting in, save for one mining turtle. Additionally, Simon plans to add a mini fridge, an Xbox, and a La-Z-boy. The eighth floor has birch wood flooring and is colour-coded blue. *Roof - Lewis wants the roof of the factory to be a technological garden. Currently, it houses a tree made of low-voltage solar arrays and an energy collector with an energy condenser for creating bone meal, as well as a giant Santa/Jimmy Saville statue with a cigar in its mouth and a shirt that says "HO", created by Simon and considered to be his greatest construction. Egg Farm The Egg farm is a giant marble egg that can entered from the ground with 9 transposers inside. Chickens will be put to live in there to generate eggs for cake production. Three chickens have escaped and now live under the egg. Cow Slug The Cow Slug is a result of Duncan misunderstanding Lewis, who was asked to build a Cow Shed, but instead accidentally built a Cow Head. It was given a slug-like body, hence the name Cow Slug, along with demonic blinking red eyes. Its main purpose is to house the Honeydew Inc. cows. Pig Island Sanctuary The Pig Island Sanctuary was originally used as an oil refinery by Lewis and Sjin. In the construction of the refinery, Sjin and Lewis wiped out the population of Lesser Spotted Derpy Pigs on the island. After the refinery blew up, the island was turned into a pig reserve. Later, with the influence of Sjin's Giant head, Simon becomes more and more obsessed about the pigs. He goes to Sips Co. headquarters and obtains dirt to extend the island. Sips tells him to build a giant pig statue out of dirt, but Simon builds it from wool. Sips and Sjin later replace the wool with dirt. As Simon continues to fulfill Sips' wishes, pigs eventually start appearing and Simon breeds them. A tiki bar is later built to sell the pork. Currently, there are possibly over a hundred pigs residing on Pig Island. It is similar to the pig island on "Minecraft : part 5: The Legend of Pig Island." Duncan's Tekkit Lab With Honeydew Inc.'s budget, Duncan built a separate lab to experiment with science projects. This is shown in his own Tekkit series, which started from episode 35 onwards. He built a two-story wooden house with lots of chests and machines. Next to this is a cross-breeding farm which has achieved most of the IC2 plants. This lab appears to have been abandoned in favor of Castle Duncan. Duncan's Castle In episode 44 of Tekkit with Duncan, he began building a castle. Currently, the castle has five towers: *Two unused towers *A tower that, at one point, housed a nuclear reactor, which generated TNT carts for a cannon, and now contains a "nome" intended for thaumcraft. *A tower that houses a laboratory, an office, a matter-creation room, a storage floor, a sorting and machinery floor, and a power room. Below is a wither skeleton spawner, creating a supply of various items dropped by this mob. *A tower that houses the controls for his cannon. Outpost Gamma Outpost Gamma was set up in an area discovered by Lewis. The boys have discovered several of the aspects of Thaumcraft while here, and plan to build some sort of research station in the area. Site Bee Site Bee is the site of bee research and tree cross-breeding for Honeydew Inc. It is the current site of the Yogcraft series. Trivia *In Episode 35 of "Tekkit with Duncan" he stated that he was on the Honeydew Inc. server. *In Episode 61 of the main Tekkit series, at 17:25, Sips lays down in a bed revealing chat. The chat says that Xephos spawned '''64 recyclers'. Though this was likely a result of accidental cheating through the Not Enough Items mod that comes with Tekkit. *Honeydew Inc. has some criminal history (likely because of Simon's stick-beating),which includes employee harassment and manslaughter. *Honeydew Inc. could be known as Enterprises, Corporation or Industries. (Or as the Narrator states "Honeydew Conglomerate.") *Simon wants the completed Jaffa Cake factory to be reminiscent of 33 Thomas Street. *Honeydew Inc. was briefly owned by Sjin, because of him owning the last share, but he was tricked by Simon into giving it back. *The update on the To Do List of Things to Do from Episode 33 of Honeydew Inc.'s Tekkit Series suggests that Honeydew Inc. has plans to destroy Sjips Co., suggesting potential problems in the future for this Jaffa exporting company. *Sips' and Sjin's Tekkit series are presumed to be the most up-to-date videos published at the time being, judging by other's Yogscast members videos not being as current as Sip's and Sjins. However, in Tekkit with Duncan - Part 55, Duncan visits Sip's and Sjin's lava pump, despite the video of them actually building it not uploaded yet. In Martyn and Toby's video, two new wooden buildings were by the Jaffa Factory with colour codes and it was shown being built in Tekkit Episode 56. *In Episode 51 of the 'main' Tekkit series, Duncan is shown to have a waypoint labeled 'Rythian' which suggests he knows where his and Zoey's castle is. This is later confirmed when Duncan plants a Nuclear Device under Blackrock Hold (their castle) with a remote detonation frequency of 1337. The castle was later obliterated when Zoey unsuccessfully attempted to defuse it, "cutting the wrong wire" but Duncan claimed there were no wires to cut. Since the duo have had to relocate from the castle, Duncan may no longer know where they are. *In Episode 5 of Martyn's LP of Tekkit, Toby sneaks into Honeydew Inc. after being killed by a creeper. He steals 5 torches, 22 TNT blocks, a Flint and Steel and Simon's bed. *It took 58 episodes to build a roof on the Jaffa factory. *In Episode 59, it can be seen that Duncan has spawned lamps for creating Simon's face on the wall. *In Episode 61, Duncan states that the cookies are re-texured to look like Jaffa cakes. *In Tekkit with Rythian, B.A.R.R.Y showed a screen with information on Minty. It said that she was spotted near the factory, possibly foreshadowing an appearance in a future video. *Honeydew Inc. owns a giant head, created by Sjin in the shed basement. The secret entrance was discovered later by Martyn and Toby, however, it was not entered. *In Episode 74, the cake assembly level (with the pumpkin bowl) was above the freezer level on the sixth floor, but in Episode 75 the cake assembly level is below the freezer level, possibly due to the high-temperature ovens used on the fourth floor. *The first Jaffa Cake was secretly eaten by Sips. *The logo on the side of the building is one block too tall. *In 2013's Yogscast Christmas Livestream, it was revealed that the series was not continued because of many technical errors and problems with the updated modpack and the broken Jaffa Factory, with the Santa on it turning from red to blue, and all the paneling on the walls disappearing. Gallery honeydewinc.jpg|Another fan interpretation of the finished Jaffa Cake factory. honeydewinc2.jpg|33 Thomas Street - The building on which the Jaffa Cake factory is being based. honeydew inc.png|Honeydew Inc. As Of Episode 40 Tekkit teaser.png|The Tekkit Teaser Which Simon Posted On His Twitter Honeydew.PNG|Honeydew Inc. As Of Episode 58 Category:Yogcraft Locations Category:Tekkit Locations Category:Organizations Category:Tekkit Category:Honeydew Inc. Category:Yogcraft Category:Companies